A Rori Oneshot
by JustMe133
Summary: Robbie asks Tori for help, Tori begins to like him, so on and so on. Just read it and review. So fluffy it doesn't even need a T rating. Robbie/Tori


**Okay this is just a long one-shot that was stored in my brain waiting to be used.**

**And it sucks.**

**No lie.**

**Anyway, this is a Rori (Robbie/Tori) story. And no, I do not own any rights to Victorious, the cast, The Slap, or anything to do with the show. Just a fan, I swear.**

***Warning: Characters are a little OOC***

…

Tori was at her locker, putting her jacket up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Robbie standing behind her, a frown on his face.

"Hi Robbie… What's wrong?" she asked, making the curly-haired teen sigh.

"Can you help me with something?" he asked, making Tori internally cringe.

"I don't know… maybe… Depends on what it is…" Robbie looked around nervously before grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her into the nearby Janitors closet. "Why are we in here?" she asked as he shut the door and pushed something against it before turning to her.

"IwanttoaskCatoutbutIneedhelp," he rushed out, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What?" she asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I want to ask Cat out, but… I can't!"

"…And what do you want me to do exactly?" Tori asked, confused as to why he was telling her this.

"Help me practice asking her out?" At this question, Tori was surprised to feel her stomach twist at his request. Barely shaking her head, she looked at him.

"I don't know Robbie; can't you just ask her out on your own?"

"I can't! I just get too nervous and tongue-tied around her… Please, can't you help me? You're one of my best friends!" She groaned but caved.

"Fine… Come by my house tonight and we'll … practice I guess. But! TELL NO ONE! Okay?"

"Yeah, of course not! I promise."

"NOT. EVEN. REX," she said, voice clear and serious.

"Not even Rex. Promise. Why do you think I don't have him with me today?"

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Thanks Tori!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug, which made her tense in surprise. "Sorry," he said, pulling away from her awkwardly.

"It's fine. Let's go to class."

…

Tori was sitting next to Andre in class, laughing at something he said when Sikowitz walked in, an odd smile on his face as always and a plastic baggie in his hands that contained slips of paper.

"Children! We're going to do a small love scene today. In this bag are all of your names. I will pick two, and those two, NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE, will do the scene together. Is that understood?" A collection of groans was the response he got. "PERFECT! So here we gooooo…" he said, reaching in and pulling out one slip. "Robbie and …" he said, reaching into the bag again as Robbie came and stood on the little stage in the room. "Jade!" Jade stood up and left the room, making everyone gape after her. "Okay let's try again… TORI!" Tori rolled her eyes but stood up anyway and made her way to stand next to Robbie.

"Now what?" Tori asked, turning to look at Sikowitz, who had a devious smile on his face.

"Now act!"

"What?"

"Act as if you were two people in love. I want to feel the _REAL_ emotion between you two. GO!" Tori and Robbie looked at each other and Tori was about to just leave like Jade had when Robbie began to speak.

"You have no idea how beautiful I think you are. The way your eyes twinkle in the light, or the way your hair just always seems to have a shine to it. You're just … stunning. Your voice, whether just talking or singing, takes my breath away. You consume my thoughts without even knowing it." Tori looked at him in surprise before opening up her inner actress and responding.

"You're so unusual, so unique in your own way, that people don't understand it. They don't understand you. But I do. I know that deep down, you have a good soul and a kind heart. Your eyes always shine with an unknown happiness, and you can always speak your true thoughts in any way possible. You amaze me without even trying to." Robbie smiled at her and she smiled back, the both of them just staring at the other for a couple of minutes before Sikowitz spoke up.

"Wow… Good job you two. It's missing something though… Ah I know! KISS!" He commanded, making Tori look at him for a second, her mouth falling open before she looked at Robbie, who barely shrugged before placing his lips on hers in a sweet kiss. "MORE PASSION!" Sikowitz commanded, so Robbie reached up and cupped Tori's face with one hand while reaching for her hip with the other, pulling her a little closer and putting pressure into the kiss. She hesitantly raised her arms to his shoulders and wrapped them around, successfully pulling him closer.

"Wow…" Someone whispers in the class when they finally break away from each other.

"PERFECT! THAT IS THE KIND OF ACTING I LOVE TO SEE IN MY STUDENTS! GOOD JOB YOU TWO!" Sikowitz exclaimed loudly, breaking out in applause, which made scatter applause sound from the rest of the class. Tori's face is flushed as she takes her seat next to Andre, who's looking at her with a weird expression on his face. Tori just shook her head and waiting for class to end, ignoring the eyes she could feel boring into her.

…

Tori was at her locker, getting ready to leave for the day when Jade sauntered up to her, a smug smile on her face.

"So… I heard you made out with Robbie right in front of the entire class. I really wish I had stayed for that."

"We didn't make out! It was a stage kiss for Sikowitz's scene he wanted us to do."

"Uh-huh… then why so defensive, Vega?"

"I'm not being defensive Jade. I'm just tired of people asking me about this! Ugh!" she said, storming off and outside to where Trina was waiting for her. "Please, let's go home."

"Sure," Trina said, getting in the car, Tori following. As soon as she was buckled in she breathed a sigh of relief. Or at least she tried to. Her stomach was twisting up in knots, and she didn't understand why. It had been doing this ever since Robbie had told her he wanted her help with asking Cat out. She shook her head and closed her eyes, just wanting to be home already.

…

Tori had changed into some comfy sweatpants and a tank top as soon as she had gotten home, her thoughts racing with thoughts of Robbie's kiss in class. Lying back on her bed, she closed her eyes and began to think.

_We've kissed before, and it's never bothered me so much. Why now? _She thought about how wonky she felt about this and her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed.

"Oh no… do I … _like_ Robbie?" she whispered to herself, hand covering her mouth. She reached for her phone and dialed Andre.

"_Hello?"_

"Andre! Please come over. I need a friend right now."

"_Tori? What's wrong?"_

"I'll explain when you get here, just please come over!"

"_On my way."_

…

Tori was sitting on her couch, two cups of hot cocoa in front of her, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out, a small smile coming to her face as Andre walked in.

"Alright Tori, what's up?" Andre asked, taking in her spaced out expression.

"Have a seat, have some cocoa," she said, indicating the cups. He looked apprehensive as he did as she said, taking a sip of the warm drink.

"You okay?"

"I've gone wonky," she mumbled out, staring off into space.

"What?"

"Remember how you felt when you thought you had a crush on Jade?"

"Yeah…"

"I now completely understand how that felt."

"Wait. Do you _like_ Jade?" That knocked Tori out of her daze.

"What? Ew. No," she said, looking at him in shock.

"Then who do you like? That's what you're trying to tell me right? That you like someone."

"Yeah…"

"Well then who is it?"

"…Robbie…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"…You… you like… ROBBIE?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"No…yes... I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay, just start at the beginning."

"This morning, he told me he wanted my help with something. I naturally asked what because we both know his requests can get … odd. And he told me he wanted me to help him work up the courage to ask Cat out, and when he said that, my stomach felt all knotted up and weird. I just ignored it. But then in class…"

"Things got pretty intense in your scene. It was almost as if you two were REALLY into each other."

"I know! I would say we just got caught up in the moment, but I don't know… I've been feeling weird ever since. I think I may really like Robbie… and that freaks me out."

"Well what are you gonna do? Cuz I bet he's on his way here right now to ask you for help in asking Cat out…"

"Oh no! I can't help him now!" Tori exclaimed, a blush rising to her tan cheeks. "Not now that I know I like him…"

"Maybe you don't like him. Maybe you just really did get caught up in the moment," Andre said, to which she frowned.

"I really don't know…"

…

Andre had left and Tori was sitting on the couch still, eyes glazed over as she thought about Robbie.

_How can I like Robbie? Andre's right, maybe I was just caught up in the moment… _

_But then why the knotted up stomach?_

She was shook out of her stupor when there was a knock at her door.

"C-come in," her voice broke in nervousness as she patted down her ruffled hair and stood up quickly as Robbie walked in, Rex free.

"Hey Tori," Robbie said with his usual smile, which made Tori's face break out in a huge grin. "Thanks so much for helping me."

"N-no problem."

"Okay, so, what do you think I should do?"

"Uh… Just go ask her! That's the best advice I can give you!" she rushed out, not looking at him.

"Tori, i-is something wrong?" Robbie asked, concern soaking his voice.

"No. Everything's fine…" Robbie just looked at her and sat down, staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Tori."

"Robbie."

"Tell me," he begged, reaching for her hand, to which she jerked back and scooted away from him some. With a hurt look on his face, he scooted a bit closer. "Tori… are you mad at me?"

"No!" she exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the dining table, turning her back to it and facing Robbie. "I just … I don't think I can help you with asking Cat out. I'm sorry Robbie. Maybe you should just leave."

"But… why? I mean, you've been acting … wonky, ever since earlier. Did I do something?" he asked, getting up and moving until he stood right in front of her. "You know you can talk to me Tori. What's wrong?"

"I don't think you should date Cat!" she blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth and her eyes widening. _I can't believe I said that I can't believe I said that…_ kept running through her head as he looked at her in surprise.

"Why not? You don't think I'd have a shot with her?"

"Uh… well… it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"W-well, um… m-maybe Cat's not the girl for you?"

"Oh yeah, then who is?"

_Me! Me! ME!_ "I don't know. I mean, you can't think of anyone else that's more your type?"

"Well… it's more along the lines of thinking Cat would actually go out with me than anyone else would…"

"You don't know that. I'm sure there are tons of girls that would want to go out with you. You're smart, you're funny, and definitely not too bad to look at…" she cringed as she realized what she said.

"Yeah, thanks for the sympathy, but I know no girls think that."

"How do you know?"

"Then why haven't I found a girlfriend yet? I mean, I'm 17 years old! I should've at least had one _decent_ girlfriend by now, but no, I haven't!"

"Maybe … the girl you've been looking for has been in front of you and just took a while to notice you…" Tori ventured, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. Robbie though, was oblivious.

"Yeah, well, when you find her, let me know," he said, leaving her house.

"Ugh!"

**~*~ Tori Vega: Crushing hard on a certain guy, and don't know how to tell him. Feeling: Confused O_O ~*~**

"What's up with your update on The Slap?" Andre asked, sliding up to Tori, who was standing at her locker.

"What?"

"Your update on The Slap. Crushing hard on a guy? Care to explain?"

"You already know."

"So you're sure you like him? I mean, what if you go through all of this and realize you don't?"

"That's not gonna happen Andre. I've never EVER felt this way about a guy before. He's … different."

"VEGA!" Jade called out, stomping towards her. "Tell me that update you posted is not about Beck!"

"No Jade, it is not. If it was, I would've told you first, because that's what friends do."

"Ugh. Whatever." With that, Jade stomped away. Tori just shook her head to see Andre glare at her.

"What?" Tori asked, a smile coming to her face as she saw Robbie over Andre's shoulder, at his locker.

"What are you smiling at?" Andre asked, turning around and watching Robbie. "Dang girl, you got it bad."

"I knooooow!" Tori whined, eyes glued to Robbie's form.

"Well go talk to him!" Andre said, pushing her towards the curly haired teen. "The sooner you tell him and begin dating him, the sooner I can have my friend back instead of this love sick version of you." Tori stumbled as she met Robbie at his locker.

"Hey Tori," he said happily, making Tori blush.

"H-hi Robbie."

"How goes it?"

"It goes well."

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah… Have you checked The Slap today?"

"I can say I have not. Why?"

"Oh! N-no reason." While Tori was busy talking to Robbie, Andre, Beck, Jade, and Cat had all gathered around her locker to watch the scenario.

"You mean to tell me that her update was about Robbie?" Beck asked, clearly surprised.

"I know, I was surprised too."

"I think they make a cute couple!" Cat piped up, smiling happily at everyone.

"But if Vega's happy-" Jade started, but was interrupted by Beck.

"We, as her friends, will be happy for her. Even if it's with Robbie." As the friends were talking about the possible romance, Robbie looked over Tori's shoulder to see their friends staring at them and whispering.

"Why is everyone watching us?"

"Uh… uh… no reason."

"Uh-huh… Oh there's Cat! I wrote a song for her and I'm gonna serenade her during lunch. Don't you think that's a good idea?" he asked, making Tori want to break down in tears.

"Y-yeah. Gr-great idea. Bye," she said, walking away from him, heartbroken.

"What happened?"

"He didn't turn you down did he?"

"Want to borrow my scissors and stab yourself? I'll help."

"I'm sorry Tori." Everyone quieted down and looked at Cat, who had a serious expression on her face.

"Don't be. He likes you. And … you're a really lucky girl Cat. Treat him well okay?" Tori asked, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"But… I don't like him like that. But I think you two would make a really cute couple!"

"Thanks Cat. But I don't think it's gonna happen…"

**~*~ Robbie Shapiro: Lunch time! Time to win over the girl of my dreams. Feeling: Pumped \\^_^/ ~*~  
- Beck Oliver: Dude, you really need to think this through.  
- Andre Harris: Yeah, maybe you shouldn't do it today…  
- Jade West: Do it! I could use a good laugh.  
- Robbie Shapiro: What do you guys mean?  
- Cat Valentine: Robbie, you should talk to Tori first! Meow! Because my name is Cat… ha-ha get it?**

****Random teens dancing to music****

Tori was sitting on the steps in the hallway, headphones in her ears as she read looked through The Slap on her phone, frowning as she watched her friend's conversation. Locking it, she closed her eyes and waiting for lunch to be over.

"Tori?" someone asked, tapping her shoulder and causing her to yelp in surprise. She turned to find …

"Robbie… What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be outside, singing to Cat?" she hated the little bit of bitterness that crept into her voice as she spoke.

"Well, I was going to, but I read on The Slap that I should talk to you first…"

"Yeah. I saw."

"And then, I looked at some earlier updates and saw yours, about crushing on a guy?"

"Y-you did?" Tori asked, already feeling herself blushing.

"Yeah! Y-yeah I did… I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want my help with this or something? Is that why I'm supposed to talk to you?" Tori couldn't believe Robbie was this stupid.

"NO YOU MORON! IT'S YOU I HAVE A CRUSH ON!" Tori yelled out, frustrated. Robbie's mouth just opened in a silent cry of surprise while Tori just sat there, stunned that she had actually said it.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday…" she whispered, covering her face with her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so pumped up to ask out Cat, I didn't want to get in the way." Robbie didn't say anything, and Tori didn't even know if he was still there or not. Suddenly she felt smooth hands pull on her wrists, tugging her hands away from her face. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, making her gasp in surprise. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh."

****Dancing teens and cut scenes****

**~*~ Robbie Shapiro: I'M DATING TORI VEGA! Feeling: Taken :D  
~*~ Rex Powers: How the heck did Robbie get a hot girlfriend like Tori? Feeling: Confused O_o ~*~  
~*~ Cat Valentine: So happy for Tori and Robbie! Feeling: Fuzzy :3 ~*~  
~*~ Beck Oliver: Didn't really see this happening. But congratulations to Tori and Robbie. Feeling: Eh *_- ~*~  
~*~Jade West: God can't people talk about something besides the new couple? Feeling: Nauseous :S ~*~  
~*~ Andre Harris: Shout out to my girl Tori! Finally got her guy! Feeling: Proud :] ~*~  
~*~ Tori Vega: Yes, I am DATING ROBBIE! Please stop asking if it's true! Feeling: Happy :) ~*~**

…

**Wow that was awful… Sorry that I had to put you through that. But I wanted to do it and now it is done.**

**And its the longest oneshot I've ever done. Wow...  
**

**Review if you want.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
